Ed, Edd, n Eddy meet The Lone Ranger
Ed, Edd, n Eddy meet The Lone Ranger is an upcoming Ed, Edd n Eddy/Disney crossover to be made Stuingtion. Plot In 1933, a boy, Will, who idolizes a legend known as the Lone Ranger, encounters the elderly Comanche Native AmericanTonto at a sideshow in a San Francisco fair. Tonto proceeds to recount his experiences with that Old West adventurer. In 1869, lawyer John Reid returns home to Colby, Texas via the uncompleted Transcontinental Railroad, managed by railroad tycoon Latham Cole. Unknown to Reid, the train is also carrying Tonto and outlaw Butch Cavendish, who is being transported for his hanging after being captured by Dan Reid, John's Texas Ranger brother. Cavendish's gang rescues Butch and derails the train. Tonto is subsequently jailed. Dan deputizes John as a Texas Ranger, and with six others they go after the Cavendish gang. Cavendish's men ambush and kill their pursuers in a canyon and Cavendish cuts out and eats Dan's heart. Tonto, who has escaped from jail, comes across the dead men and buries them. However, a white spirit horse awakens John as a "spirit walker," and Tonto explains John cannot be killed in battle. Tonto also tells him Collins, one of the Rangers, betrayed Dan and is working with Cavendish, whom Tonto believes is a "wendigo." As John is thought to be dead, he wears a mask to protect his identity from enemies. Tonto gives John a silver bullet made from the fallen Rangers' badges and tells him to use it on Cavendish. At a brothel Collins recently visited, Red Harrington informs them about Dan and Collins' fight over a cursed silver rock. Meanwhile, Cavendish's men, disguised as Comanches, raid frontier settlements. John and Tonto arrive after raiders abduct Dan's widow and son, Rebecca and Danny. Regretting his earlier actions, Collins attempts to help Rebecca and Danny escape, but is shot dead by Cole, who rescues them. Claiming the raiders are hostile Comanches, Cole announces the continued construction of the railroad and dispatches United States Cavalry Captain Jay Fuller to exterminate the Native Americans. A Comanche tribe captures John and Tonto soon after the pair finds railroad tracks in Indian territory. The tribe leader tells John of Tonto's past: As a boy, Tonto had rescued Cavendish and another man from near-death and later showed them a mountain full of silver ore in exchange for a pocket watch. The men murdered the tribe to keep the location a secret, leaving Tonto with great guilt. Tonto and John escape as the cavalry attack the Comanche. At the silver mine, they capture Cavendish. Tonto demands that John use the silver bullet to kill Cavendish, but John refuses. Tonto attempts to kill Cavendish, but John knocks him unconscious and brings in Cavendish alive. Upon returning Cavendish to Cole and Fuller's custody, Cole is revealed to be Cavendish's partner and brother. Fearing that if his actions are publicly revealed he'll be charged as a war criminal, Fuller sides with Cole. Rebecca is held hostage, and John is taken back to the silver mine to be executed. However, Tonto rescues him and the two flee as the Comanche attack and are massacred by the cavalry. Realizing that Cole is too powerful to be taken down lawfully, John dons the mask again. At Promontory Summit, during the union ceremony of the railroad, Cole reveals his true plan: to take complete control of the railroad company and use the mined silver to gain more power. John and Tonto steal nitroglycerin and use it to destroy a railroad bridge. With Red's help, Tonto steals the train with the silver, and Cole, Cavendish and Fuller pursue him in a second train on which Rebecca and Dan Jr. are being held captive. Riding Silver, John pursues both trains. After a furious chase and fights on both trains, both Cavendish and Fuller are killed, Rebecca and Dan Jr. are rescued and Cole drowns buried beneath the silver ore after the train plunges off the severed bridge and into the river below. The town and railroad enterprise recognize John (whose identity is still unknown to them) as a hero and offer him a law-enforcement position. John declines, and he and Tonto ride off. Back in 1933, Will questions the truth of the story. Tonto gives him a silver bullet and tells him to decide for himself. Trivia *The Auto Train and Pony Team, The Auto Train and Piny Team "B", Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Timber, Splinter, and Chomper, Rattlesnake Jake, Big Grizz, Locomotive 131, Team Chugger, Tillie, Chip, Derpy Hooves, Dinky Hooves, Doctor Hooves, Vinyl Scratch, Octavia Melody, Lyra Heartstrings, Bon Bon, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance "B", Big McIntosh, Braeburn, Chief Thunderhooves, Little Strongheart, Buck, Lucky Jack, Spirit, and Rain guest star in this film. *Alameda Slim will work for Butch Cavendish, while The Flim Flam Brothers and Svengallop will work for Latham Cole in this film. Scenes *The Francisco Fair/Tonto's story begins *1869/The Cavandish gang attack *In the town *Our heroes meet John and Tonto *Going after the Cavandish gang/Ambush in the canyon *Butch kills Dan *Tonto and Silver come across the bodies *Tonto's story of Wendigo *Talking to Red Harrington *Ambush at Rebecca's *Arriving to the scene of disaster *The Cavandish Gang *Finding something in the desert *At the bridge *The Cammache tribe *At the silver mine *Lathem Cole's train/John brings utch *Cole's true colors/Capt. Jay Fuller turns *Ambush at the silver mine *The Railway completion *The Great Train Chase *End of the story and movie Category:Stuingtion Category:Disney crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Western films Category:Censored films Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-venture series